Lace's Magic world
By The Minecraftian Creeper Minecraftian, PAW Patrol series four Author's note: Being the creative and imaginative guy I am, I felt I should start a new 'Minecraftia fanon' series based off, my first one, with a few changes in it. A few characters may be different, and some will be added. I don't think I have to bother listing the characters though. It was kinda getting weird the way I did it and I thought '(sigh) You know, it's just not gonna work'. I'm still going to do it for the old series, just not this one. Instead, in this series, I'll do like an almanac thing of all the creatures from the two games Terraria, and Minecraft that the pups encounter, Kay, kay? Oh and I'm going to skip making a part showing how the PAW Patrol meets the CREEP Patrol. No offence, but redoing specifically that, sounds weird and is a waste of time am I right. Oh and another thing, I was thinking mabye I can possibly make like a journal here on this fanon, of things that I do with my dog, Rosie, and adding to it from time to time. Let me know what you guys think of it, kay. I'd love to here your guys oppinions on that. Summary: So yeah, Lace reveals a small secret about herself, that she likes to visit a magical place in the sky fortress islands, with creatures called unipups. She says that they have the head and body of a pup, and the horn of a unicorn, and the ones with wing are called a pupisi. Chase clams that they aren't real creatures, but zuma specifically reminded him of that night with the merpups. Lace takes them up to the unipups spot in the sky islands, using her unipup magic that she gained by the blessing of the unipups, and the rest are amazed at what they saw. But when the PAW Patrol encounter their first Terrarian rainy day, they are all bumbarded by flying fish, umbrella slimes, and angry nimbuses. Minecraftian Creature Almanac: (Rain) Flying Fish Umbrella Slime Angry Nimbus (Passive) Bunny Goldfish Squirrel (Made up by me) Unipup Enderpup (Mostly refering to Lace) (Sky) Harpy (Terraria Style) Story: It is a lovley day in Minecraftia, and Skye was sniffing around, when she found a cute little bunny. Skye:" Aww, hello little bunny." Bunny:" Oh hello." Skye:" Whoa, talking bunny?" Bunny:" All animals talk in this world." Skye:" Oh. Then is it ok if I name you fuzzy." Fuzzy:" Sure." Rocky ran by chasing a squirrel and barking, but the squirrel ran up a tree and Rocky bumped his nose. Skye:" Rocky, what are you doing?" Rocky:" That squirrel jumped on and squashed my sandwich." Skye:" I'm sure it was an accident." Rocky:" Yeah, mabye." He looked up in the tree and the squirrel stucked it's tongue out at Rocky and laughed at him. Rocky:" Aw come on." Skye rolled her eyes. Honeybee:" Hey pups, come in, Lace is about to reveal a really big secret." Skye:" Ok, can my new pet bunny, fuzzy come too?" Honeybee:" Sure!" Rocky:" Skye and her bunnies." Skye gave an angry glare at him that made him cowar. The puppies all gathered in the Creeper Mine to listen yo Lace's secret. Lace turned up, but she was quite nervous about what she was going to say. Lace never did like giving public speeches, nor sharing secrets. Lace puffed out her chest, and breathed out. Lace:" Ok pups, as you might have heard, I have a disarming secret, that no one except Creeper knows about. Well... today I'm going to force myself to share it, even though I don't particularly like speaking, nor sharing secrets, heh heh. 'gulp!' I have a really cool place I like to go all the time." Skye:" Well, where is it?" Lace:" Well see, I go to a lot of cool worlds. This one inparticular is in the skye, and it is called Puppycloud City." Rocky:" Really?" Lace:" Yu-huh. And it has magical creatures called Unipups, and pupisi. They have the magical horn of a unicorn, and the body of a pup, and sometimes, the wings of a pegusis. Roselynn:" So cool." Chase:" Meh, I don't think it's real, it's just some puppytale Lace made up." Zuma:" Don't be too sure Chase, remember the Merpups?" Lace:" Oh yeah, I've seen those too. Me being an Enderpup, I can travel to any universe I want, but I wanted to show this land to you pups first." Lace suddenly starts glowing, and grows wings and a horn, and then the glowing stops. All the pups are in awe. Lace:" See, they blessed me with their magic for saving their land. And that's how I got the powers of a unipup." Lace surrounds everyone with her magic, and together they teleport to Puppycloud City. Once they get their, they see all these unipups, and pupisi. One of them sees Lace and yells out in joy. Unipup #1:" Everyone look, look! Lace is here! She's back!" They all gather round her and the others. Lace:" Goodness, you don't have to make such a fuss everytime I come by. It's really a privelage for me to come here." Another unipup walks by and notices the commotion. Unipup:" What is go- oh well hello Lace. It's been a while." Lace:" Nice to see you again your highness. Pups this is Queen Puppycloud, she rule Puppycloud City. My queen, these are my friends." Roselynn:" It's quite an honor to meet you miss." All the pups bow to her. Queen Puppycloud:" Now, now, there is no need for any of that. Any friend of Lace is a friend of mine, and Lace knows I feel quite uncomfortable when friends inparticular bow down to me." Lace:" Right, I forgot about that, sorry your highness." Queen Puppycloud:" That's quite alright, but I'm afraid you come at a bad time dear. It is going to be quite a rainy day as predicted. Lace:" Oh right, then shall we take refuge from the rain in the castle ma'am?" Queen Puppycloud:" Why certianly, as long as your friends won't be any trouble." Lace:" I promise your highness." They go to Queen Puppycloud's castle, and they become amazed. Queen Puppycloud:" Feel free to explore the castle if you like. I will not mind." Rocky:" At least I'll be safe from all the wet, wet rain!" After a few moments later after exploring, the rain starts, and all these new creatures come out. An angry nimbus flies in trough an open window. Rocky is reading a book when suddely the angry nimbus starts raining on him. Rocky:" Aaaaah! Hey stop it!" The angry faced cloud lets out a bolt of lightning, and shocks her in her tail. Rocky:" Yowch! Why is it raining in here?" Queen Puppycloud:" Oh no, the windows were left open. Oh that silly maid forgot to close them before the storm, and it's letting all the monsters in!" Skye:" Gah!!! Today I've heard of flying pups, but now flying fish?" Lace:" Oh no. We have to close the windows and get rid of the monsters." A few harpy's fly in and start shooting feathers from thier wings. Category:Minecraftia